Description: Protocol Specific Research Support is designed to provide research support for the conduct of Phase I, and pilot or feasibility clinical research trials approved by the Clinical Investigations Committee. The CIC functions administratively within the Clinical Investigation Support Office (CISO). Phase I protocols are reviewed by CIC and subsequently by CISO and the Cancer Center Executive Committee. Active trials are reviewed at six month intervals. The Cancer Center Executive Committee exercises full and sole authority in awarding funds to support the trial for a six month interval. This support element is composed of 2.0 FTE Research Nurses and 1.0 FTE Data Manager. Ninety-six patients were accrued to the intramural Phase I and feasibility or pilot protocols and supported by these personnel between July 1, 1998 and June 30, 1999. The application stresses the higher volume of work and the complexity of Phase I type studies. During this period, 28 protocols were recommended for support by this committee and awarded support by the Executive Committee. These included hematology (9), medical oncology (12), gynecologic oncology (3), radiation oncology (3) and pediatric oncology (1). There were a total 384 patients entered into these 28 protocols.